Trial of the Spirit
by Cool-Hanyou
Summary: Adopted from Saiyuki Higurashi A cross with Saiyuki n Inuyasha Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo is sent to Shangrila on a trial by Saiyuki... Just read its better than it sounds
1. It Came In A Dream

**'Blah' Thinking**

**"Blah" Talking**

**_Blah _Inner Self**

**Summary: Eventually a crossover with Saiyuki - There were only four survivors after the battle with Naraku... They thought their journey was over... but its just beginning. These four women must band together, join the Sanzo-ikkou, and mastet their new abilities to get home. (SECRET PAIRINGS)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha or Saiyuki!**

**Chapter 1: It Came in A Dream**

* * *

Kagome blinked in confusion at the other four women that stood before her. Three of them she knew... eight-teen year old Sango and Ayame, and nine-teen year old Kikyo. But the other woman was actually a girl... like herself but younger. She looked about thirteen or four-teen, has short blond hair, and crystal-blue eyes that were full of wisdom and knowledge.

The unnamed girl bowed and said," ladies... I am Saiyuki Higurashi. I'm sorry I had to come to you in your dreams. I know who you are. Please listen. Your journey is not over yet. In fact, it won't be over for a long time. First as trial to test your strength and spirit, I will send you to a world more chaotic than this one. You must find your way home. And you return you must fight the 'Creator'. So any questions?"

Ayame looked disgusted at Kagome and asked," why do I have to travel with a harlet like Kagome?" Sango growled but she couldn't take action because Saiyuki continued her explanation.

"Of course you will be gifted with new abilities and things like that. And from now on..."

The blong girl turned to Ayame, Kikyo, and Sango," you guys will be under the command of Kagome. Ayame, you will merely fight. Kikyo, you will be the brains. Sango, you will protect Kagome. And you..."

She faced Kagome," will lead these three women. You will protect the Shikon no Tama... of course we all know that. I know it's alot of responsibility... but you girls are the only ones I know can pull through."

All of them silently nodded and was in deep thought. Kagome raised her hand as if she was in school," um... where will we go... I mean the new world for the trial..."

Kikyo asked," and what of our new abilities?"

Saiyuki chuckled as she snapped her fingers," you will go to a place called Shangrila and your powers will slowly come to you... Kagome I'll be there to help and guide you... goodbye and good luck!"

And with that, the dream was over...

_Shangrila?_

* * *

Cute Miko: Omg, I'm writing Trial of the Spirit!

Cool Hanyou: On my account. -.-'

Cute Miko: This fanfic was originally made by Saiyuki Higurashi but we adopted as our new baby sister... fanfic.

Cool Hanyou: Oh shut up you idiot! Btw to readers...

Cute Miko: Please become

Both: REVIEWERS!


	2. Middle of A Thousand Demons

**Disclaimer: We Do not Own Saiyuki or Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 2: In the Middle of a Thousand Demons**

* * *

Kagome's eyes shot open and they widened as she looked at the three other women staring at her. Ayame frowned," bout time you woke up. Now if you look around, you'll see that we're in the middle of a thousand demons... literally." 

The fifteen year old looked around them. And sure enough there was a crowd of demons surrounding them, looking as arrogant as ever. She asked," why haven't you kill them yet?"

"We're waiting on our _leader_." The way Kikyo let 'leader' roll off her tongue was a definate sign that she didn't want to be lead by another. Kagome stood up and dusted herself off.

As soon as she did, one demon yelled pointing at her, "There she is. The wench with the Shikon no Tama!"

Kagome held back a gasp, ' According to what Saiyuki-sama said, we just came to this world. So how do they know about the jewel?' Her thoughts were interrupted as the demons lunged at them.

She told her 'friends', "Alright lets do it!" Kikyo almost rolled her eyes at the small trace of optimism in the younger girl's voice. But she joined the others in battle anyway.

Ayame kicked a demon and was surprised to see it just shatter in millions of pieces instead of merely dropping dead. 'I'll think about it later' then she continued her assault on another demon.

Kikyo let go of the bow's string and let an arrow glowing greenish-blue fly through the air and purify every lined up demon in front of her into oblivion. The older miko turned to see an arrow glowing bluish-white whizz pass her and destroy a demon that was sneaking up on her. Kikyo down at Kagome and the younger priestess nodded.

Sango threw her giant Hiraikotsu and successfully killed 23 of them. She watched as they dropped dead like ants when threw her poison powder. (She didnt throw it close enough to kill her friends.)

**T.R.I.A.L.**

The four sweating girls panted as the demon fell. Sango approached Kagome "now wha-" Her question was cut by a sharp horrible pain in her stomach. Ayame's eyes softened as the same thing started to happen to Kagome and Kikyo. All three of them fell to the ground.

Saiyuki appeared and worry was plastered all over her face. The she wolf asked "what's happening to them?" Saiyuki shook her head in response and suddenly a golden ring, hoop earring, coronet, and arm band appeared in her hands. She kneeled beside Sango and placed the ring on her middle finger.

She went to Kikyo and placed the earring in her left.(It was already pierced) Then she went to Kagome's aid placed the coronet on her forehead. Finally she reponded as she went to Ayame "they're turning into demons...demons in this world need power-imiters or else they'll go ballistic. I guess it would take awhile to effect you since you were a demon when you came to this world. But put this on anyway."

She nodded put the arm-band. "But why are they turning into demons...is it apart of their new powers?"

Saiyuki shook her head "There is legend that if you kill a thousand demons you'll become one yourself." With that Saiyuki disappeared.

After awhile the three calmed down and feel into a deep sleep. Ayame yawned slightly and plopped down on the soft grass. 'Right now, sleep doesn't sound so bad...'

* * *

Cute Miko: Chapter two is over!

Cool Hanyou: Remember all you readers, click the 'GO' button..

Cute Miko: and become reviewers!


	3. Only Under The Stars

**Disclaimer: I dont own **Saiyuki** or Inuyasha they're very selfish...**

**Chapter3: Only Under The Stars

* * *

**

Kagome examined her relfection in the crystal-clear river. Her eyes were now a brilliant golden, her hair it was the same length as before, a litte past her waist but it was now dark brunette instead of jet black with a blue tint. She grinned and exposed nice pearly white fangs. Her nail were now less than half an inch longer. She looked up at the star lit sky. _It's so beautiful. _Not too far away were her companions...they decided after waking up that they should just for the night.

The young demoness turned to the sound of foot steps coming toward her. She turned around and saw that it was only Kikyo. Sango and Kikyo had changed a little bit as well. Kikyo's eyes were as dull as ever but they a magnificent shade of storm grey. Her hair the same length, to her butt, except now instead of raven colored hair it was now dark blue, and of course her nails grew and she had fangs. Sango eyes were now shimmering crimson color and her was dark purplish.

"May I join you?" her voice as icy as ever but had a calm sense to it. (does that make since no? owell lol0

Kagome nodded toward her. Kikyo gazed at her reflection, Kagome looking at her quizzically before giggling. Kikyo wrinkled her nose slightly in disgust.

"Ugly" was the only word that escaped her lips.

"Huh? What?"

"My eyes are so dull and empty like a void. They disgust me. I like your eyes Kagome-chan they so full of life and happines."

"Kikyo." Kagome didnt know what to say as this was the first time Kagome had complimented on anything like this.

She looked into Kikyo's eyes and gasped. Just a moment ago they were empty and dull but now they held one single emotion...sorrow. It wasnt a pleasant emotion but it's start right. _They're pretty this way. _Kagome smiled and saw pain enter the older womans eyes as well. She pulled her into a comforting embrace and told her "go ahead...You can cry." And she did just that...they were silent tears...but they were sincere. _Kikyo so sad. She says her eyes are ugly because they lack emotion ...but doesnt she know that only love and frinedship can bring you emotions? All she needs is a friend...and that's just what I'll be._

**T.R.I.A.L.**

"You must understand Ayame-chan...Kago-chan didnt try to steal Kouga-kun from you." Sango stated.

"I-I know."

"You do?!"

"Yeah it's just that I was angry that Kouga-kun broke his promise to me and I wanted someone to blame it on."

Sango's eyes softened and she replied "just not Kagome ok? She's a real sweet heart...and doesnt deserve that treatment.

The wolf demoness nodded and asked "Sango-chan do you think...we'll be able to survive this trial?"

The demon slayer changed the subject "where your fiery spirit Ayame-chan? Arent supposed to be psyched up about being forced into another adventure?"

Ayame sent her a playful glare "Well you're kinda ooc too without Kagome-chan around!"

"Where is she anyway?"

"I dunno...I guess her Kikyo are spending some quality time together...wonder if it's going well..."

_I can't believe I'm actaully enjoying Ayame's company!_

'Stuff like this would only happen under the stars...'

* * *

So whaddya guys think I changed it a little from the original story and wanna how you think its going so far 


	4. A Little Practice

**Disclaimer**: I never owned Saiyuki or Inuyasha and I never will… T.T

**Chapter 4: A Little Practice**

It's been 6 days or so since they had been transported to Shangri-La. And it seems that no matter where they went they found themselves in a fight with a gang of demons. Needless to say they were getting tired and restless.

Especially since Kikyo had dubbed herself their personal trainer, which wouldn't have been that bad except for the fact that she was a total slave driver. Today she decided they should practice in a lush green forest for cover and such, something about it would be harder for the demons to find them there.

Currently Ayame smiled as she was lying down on top of a boulder that Kikyo told Kagome to carry around for training. "This is so unfair Kikyo!" she yelled.

"How so?" Kikyo asked.

"Why am carrying this ass thing while Ayame lazes around?"

"Ayame did her training." Kikyo stated bluntly.

"Oh wow catch fish for food, real challenging doing something you've done all your life!" Kagome retorted.

Kikyo sighed "Fine baby can have her bottle, Ayame you carry the boulder."

"What?" she asked flabbergasted.

"How about nobody carry the boulder?" Sango said suddenly coming out of nowhere.

'I hate when she fucking does that ever since she learned she be invisible she's been sneaking up on us.'

Kikyo scolded softly as she shot another tree for target practice," Kage-chan watch your language."

" Huh? I didn't say anything" Kagome yelped.

"You said fuck."

Ayame looked puzzled for a moment then giggled," I guess we found one of Kikyo's abilities!" As soon as Ayame finished her sentence, Kagome tripped in surprise. She yelled," dammit" as the boulder crashed down with her and Ayame onto of it. Sango couldn't help but burst into laughter as the visible parts of Kagome twitched.

Kikyo let out a small chuckle and then everything froze. Ayame gasped, Sango froze, and Kagome suddenly pushed the boulder off her and grinned at Kikyo. Kikyo's eye brow quirked slightly and she queried," What?"

"Wow the human ice-cold just laughed" exclaimed Ayame.

"No... I didn't."

"Uh Huh! You just chuckled" Kagome insisted.

"C'mon Kikyo! Do it again" the other girls chorused in unison.

"No I don't want to. Besides... you're actually like children."

Sango clapped her hands together and announced," okay Kagome you have 1 more lap around the clearing with that boulder!" Kagome groaned and Ayame smiled," fine with me!"

_**Later**_

"Damn, how did they find us" Sango asked rhetorically. (Sp I know!)

Kagome shrugged and yelled," okay let's do it!" (Demons found em, duh)

After battling and battling Sango became fatigued, she panted heavily and leaned on her giant boomerang. Not seeing or sensing the demon behind her. Before he could slash her head off, a small blast of fire burned him to a crisp.

Everyone stared at the female-wolf demon in shock. She stared at her index finger which had a small flame on it," OH SHIT! MY FINGERS ON FIRE!" She tried to blow it out and asked," how could this have happened?"

Kagome went kitten-faced (Like Boton) and said," maybe your fingers are ashy!"

Sango took the opportunity and finished off the remaining demons with a throw of her Hiraikotsu. A second later the flame on Ayame's finger disappeared.

"It seems we found another one of our abilities..."

"Pyrokinesis?"

"Maybe... do it again Aya-chan."

"I can't... damn... it was fun while it lasted I guess."

The young leader stretched and looked at the sun which was beginning to go down. She yawned and sat down," I'm beat. Let's go to bed. We'll continue our journey tomorrow."

Kikyo took her place on a low branch on a tree. Kagome blinked," you're going to bed now?"

She nodded before closing her eyes," early to bed, early to rise, makes a man health, wealthy, and wise."

Ayame giggled as Kagome joked," then going to sleep early won't help you at all!" Sango shook her head as she started a camp fire.


	5. The First Encounter

**'Blah' Thoughts**

**"Blah" Talking**

**_Blah _Inner Self**

**Disclaimer: See Chapters 1-4**

**Chapter 5: First Encounter**

Kagome smiled merrily as the quartet entered a small, quiet town in the dead of night. As soon as they arrived, she and the others went scouting for an open restaurant. She thought as she looked at her friends,' it's been two years since we first arrived here... but it doesn't feel like it. And Saiyuki-sama hasn't appeared to us since the thousand demon incident.' She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Ayame squeal in delight. The leader of the gang looked up at a normal-sized restaurant with a sign that said "OPEN" and she too was filled with joy. They hadn't eaten in weeks. Her shining amber eyes sparkled like Ayame's as the two got down to the ground, and began worshipping the restaurant.

Sango chuckled softly as Kikyo rolled her eyes,' they're so immature...' The exterminator smiled softly at Kikyo, knowing what was on her mind. Why wouldn't she know? She had been friends with her for two years. During those years Kikyo's toleration slowly began to disappear, Sango had become even more short-tempered, and Ayame & Kagome became more playful and childish. But they all grew fond of each other and formed a sisterly bond. Anyways since it was late no one besides them was there.

So they immediately sat down. Then a man who looked to be in his late 30s came to their table and asked eying them lustfully," what can I get you lovely ladies tonight?"

" We'll have two of everything on the menu" Kagome exclaimed happily.

He nodded and winked at them over his shoulder as he left. Ayame and Kagome let out a disgusted 'BLAH', Sango's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and Kikyo eyed him suspiciously.

_**Later**_

" I never want to have Chinese food again, that stuff was horrible" Ayame complained. (Me: HEY I LIKE CHINESE FOOD Cute Miko: I LIKE MC DONALD'S)

" Ya, I agree" Sango nodded.

" I dunno guys... the taste wasn't as bad as how filling it was. I mean comon I'm still hungry" Kagome added.

The other three nodded in agreement, it was true after all. The quartet walked in an inn that still had its lights on. They watched with curiosity as a group of four men, seemingly debated on something. They ignored them and literally pushed them out of the way. An old lady was at the cash register and she smiled at them," I'm sorry ladies but we only have one room left..."

Kagome and Ayame chorused in surprise," what? Only one?"

" You can just share it since you're all girls. Better decide soon or these gentlemen might decide they'd take it."

The group of women looked at each other for a moment and answered," okay, we'll take it." After paying for the room and getting the key they began to walk away. Kagome and Ayame looked back at the guys once more and much to their amusement, they saw a enraged blond striking a cute red-head and brunette with a paper fan. Both of them couldn't help themselves:

**"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

The sound of laughter echoed through the whole town. Sango and Kikyo sweat dropped as people walked into the inn and began staring at the two, who were still laughing their asses off. Then **everyone **slowly began to back away. Obviously they were thinking the same thing.

**'Either they're whacko or they just got laid!'**


	6. Bath House Encounter

**'Blah' Thoughts**

**"Blah" Talking **

_**Blah **_**Inner Self**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha or Saiyuki!**

**Chapter 6: Bath House Encounter**

* * *

Sango smiled as she sauntered into the in-door hot spring. At the moment the Kage-tachi were relaxing at a bath house, which was nice... but expensive. She looked at Kagome who was quietly enjoying the bliss of the relaxing hot-water. Ayame and Kikyo were too. It was funny how calm and quiet hot springs made the two usually energetic girls. (Me: Cough Kagome & Ayame Cough Both: What's that suppose to mean?) Kikyo asked breaking the silence," Kage-chan, how much money do we have left?" Instantly Kagome and Ayame stiffened.

" Funny you mentioned that" Kagome laughed nervously.

" And what's that suppose to mean" Kikyo asked a dark expression on her face a look they hadn't seen in awhile but, it was still as scary.

" Um... we have only... $13.59 left..." Ayame answered.

Sango who was quietly watching the whole scene thought as she scooted away a few feet,' uh oh. She's gonna explode, dont wanna be around for that'

" K-san?" the two now nervous girls asked cautiously, they were both awaiting their inpending doom.

"Before you explode remember, it was Aya-chan's idea."

" ...You have 10 seconds." Kikyo muttered under her breath, though with their demon hearing it was as if she had yelled it loud and clear.

"RUN AWAY!" Kagome screeched.

Using their demon speed they quickly dried themselves off with the free towels, put on the plain-white yukatas that were decorated with pink cherry blossoms, and ran into the halls. The duo didn't care where they went, they just wanted to get away from the scary "she-devil" part of Kikyo. Turning right, turning left, and **CRASH! **Ayame landed on the floor with a loud thud and Kagome seeing this, screeched to a halt. The she-wolf's green eyes met some else's. She blushed as a handsome man apologized and helped her up. She was suddenly lost in her own world as she stared at him in all his bath house kimono glory. His kind words turned into 'blah blah blah' as she began imagining him and her running, hand-in-hand, through a sparkling field of golden-rods. She thanked whatever diety was listening that her mind hadn't wandered too far into dark pleasurable places.

" Cho Hakkai." the beautiful man stood before her with an air of confidence and kindness flowing about him like a summer breeze.

" Huh" she asked coming back into reality.

"He said his name was Cho Hakkai" Kagome grinned cat-ishly as she knew what Ayame's dazed expression meant.

" Oh..."

" Aren't you gonna introduce yourself too?"

" Um... yeah... I'm um..."

" Ayame!"

" Oh right... Ayame... my name's Ayame!"

" Ayame... charming." he smiled and looked into her eyes. When he caught her gaze she noticed something in his eye. They were like pools of brown so rich you almost feel the power of the earth running through them. It was as if you could swim in his eyes they were so deep. Ayame had never been the best swimmer. She was drowning. It was then that she realized he wasn't human like her, he was a demon. And it stirred feelings in her she never knew she had. Her face was a burning red color now.

" T-thanks."

Kagome grabbed the still blushing Ayame," C'mon Aya-chan we don't want to spoil the moment now do we?" Ayame waved goodbye to Hakkai over her shoulder as Kagome dragged her off. The she-wolf was secretly glaring at her leader, who was seemingly didn't noticed. Suddenly they froze as they felt someone's heated, angry aura.

'Dammit, I thought we lost her!'

They cringed as they came to a dead end. Slowly they turned around and sighed in relief as they saw it was only that cute red-head from two weeks ago wrestling with the younger brunette. Ayame grinned as she saw a cute-pink blush stained her younger friend's cheeks. 'Hm... which one has caught Kage-chan's eye?' Ayame began following Kagome's eyes and yelled aloud," AHA!"

The two males jumped in surprise and FINALLY noticed them. Kagome & Ayame looked at them back and then at each other in unison.

**BWUAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, WE SHALL CONQUER THE WORLD!"**

And with that they took off...

* * *

yeah chapter six has been reposted tell me what you think i didnt change much but you know review anyway makes me feel all warm and cozy inside lol - 


	7. Bath House Encounter Part 2

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

_**Inner Self**_

**Disclaimer: Oh Come On! I Said It Like 6 Times Now!**

**Chapter 7: Bath House Encounter Part 2**

* * *

**Previously**

His kind words turned into 'blah blah blah' as she began imagining him and her running, hand-in-hand, through a sparkling field of golden rods.

Kagome & Ayame looked at them back and then at each other in unison said,

**"BWUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA, WE SHALL CONQUER THE WORLD!"**

And with that they took off...

**This Time**

Kagome & Ayame panted out of breath as they stopped running. Ayame looked at Kagome and said," thanks for covering for me Kage-chan." Kagome who finally caught her breath, smiled at the wolf demon.

" What are friends for? Anyways... what did you discover Aya-chan?"

" Huh? Hm..."

_**Flash Back**_

Ayame grinned as she saw a cute-pink blush stained her younger friend's cheeks. 'Hm... which one has caught Kage-chan's eye?' Ayame began following Kagome's eye and yelled," AHA!"

_**End Flash Back**_

" Eh... Aya-chan" Kagome waved her hand in front of Ayame's face.

" Right! I remember now" Aya yelled suddenly.

Kagome jumped a foot in the air in surprise. The red head woman gave her a sly smirk and she blinked in confusion. 'What is she up to?'

" Soooooo Kage-chan, what kind of boys are you interested in?"

" Wha? Oh I dunno..." Kagome blushed slightly.

**T.R.I.A.L**

Sango was seething at the red head man that she just encountered. She began debating with her innerself.

_That guy made Miroku look like an amateur._

'Ya... can't believe I almost fell for his...his... charm? Can I call it that?'

_What was his name again?_

'Gojyo."

_Gojyo? Ooh sexy!_

'WHAT? What the hell are you talkin about?'

_Sexy name doncha think?_

'NO!'

_**Flash Back**_

Sango was looking for Ayame & Kagome. 'Knowing them they took lots of turns.' Turning right, turning left, and **CRASH! **Sango fell to the floor, but she quickly got back up and dusted herself off. She offered the person she ran into a small smile,' I think Kagome's rubbing off on me.' Sango shook the thought away and said," sorry... um I'm Sango... ya Sango Higurashi."

The man she bumped into had crimson hair and a pair of red eyes to match it. He came **REALLY **close to her face and said huskily," well _Sango _I'm Sha Gojyo. And how's bout we get to _know _each other _better._"

Sango knew exactly what he meant and her face flushed instantly. _DO IT, DO IT! _

She yelled at her self ," NO WAY IN HELLLLLLLLLLLL!"

**SLAP!**

_**End Flash Back**_

" SAN-CHAN!"

" Oh huh?"

Kagome and Ayame were looking worried. She asked," what's going on?" They frowned at her.

" Kikyo was arguing with this blond man" Ayame began.

" Then he pointed a gun at her and she then aimed her bow at him" Kagome continued.

" Now they're fighting and there's three more guys that we met before..."

" WELL YOU COMON YOU GUYS!"

" Do I have to" Sango asked not wanting a fight.

" Hey remember... listen to your leader."

" And if she fights you have to be there to protect her."

Sango sighed,' they had to go there, didn't they?' They raced to their room and changed into fighting gear: Sango her exterminator outfit, Kagome & Ayame regular female-fight gi's.

The trio arrived to the scene. Kikyo and the guys from before were in the exorcise room. Everything was knocked over, every one else was gone, there were bullet holes and purification burns everywhere. Kagome grinned from ear to ear as she pointed at Hakkai," I WANT THAT ONE!" Ayame grinded her teeth together and seethed at her leader.

"Why do you want him" Ayame screeched.

"You can't question me!"

"WHY? Lemme guess cause you're the leader!"

"Damn straight!"

Sango slapped her hand against her forehead and got between the two," we're not fighting each other!" She ducked as an arrow came flying her way. Sango glared at Kikyo.

"Stop bickering with those bickering idiots and get THEM!"

The exterminator nodded silently and charged in for attack. _Ooh get the red head! Gojyo, Gojyo! _'Shu'UP!' She pulled out her katana as Gojyo's weapon appeared in his hand. She looked confused for a moment, but then smirked.

**T.R.I.A.L**

Kikyo took cover behind a wooden table and got an arrow ready. She knew he was loading his gun and smirked. She looked around the room for him. 'Where are you?' _Someone as sexy as that shouldn't be hard to spot. _'Hm… great, a lusty conscience is really what I need right now.

**T.R.I.A.L**

Ayame and Kagome proceeded at glaring at each other. Suddenly someone tapped lightly on the she-wolf's shoulder and they turned their attention to the two brown-haired men. Hakkai smiled softly," excuse me Ayame-san…. But would you mind being my opponent?" Ayame blushed, looked to the ground, placing her hands behind her back…. Like a shy or embarrassed girl would do.

"I-I… I mean-"

Kagome grinned at Ayame and nudged her in the side lightly. Ayame once again glared at Kagome and answered," I wouldn't mind at all!" Kagome frowned slightly as the couple walked off.

'Hm… that leaves me with…. Um…cute guy? '

Kagome's face flushed as their eyes made contact.

**T.R.I.A.L**

CLANG!

The sound of metal making intense contact rang as Sango and Gojyo's weapons hit each other. Sango began pushing the 'pervert' back as she stepped forward. 'For a half demon, he is very strong.' _And sexy! _'Damn, I thought I got rid of you!'

Her thoughts were interrupted as suddenly she began to fall. 'What the hell, I'm slipping on a sweaty towel!' _Ewwww! _Strong arms wrapped around her waist and stopped her fall.

"Watch where you're going, _princess_."

Sango growled,' he's playing with me! I won't go down this way.' She tore his arms away and swiftly kneed him **right there**. It was against her morals to hit below the belt. But…

"Grr…dammit. I'm gonna need those for later!"

**T.R.I.A.L**

Ayame was shocked… Hakkai looked weak & kinda fragile. But here he was, blocking all of her attacks with **one **finger. _Well, we gotta have our men cute and strong. _'Stop talking like that. He doesn't belong to me or anyone else… I hope.' _See! You want him so bad. It's obvious, too obvious. _

Ayame watched as a green colored blast of energy was sent her way. She dodged it and smiled a small spark appeared around her hand. 'Finally! I still haven't mastered this fire power. Why does it only come out at times like these?' Ayame watched a flame engulf her hand.

She concentrated hard and forced it out. 'I did it,' she cheered in her mind as a fire ball was sent flying through the air. Of course Hakkai moved out of the way though.

**T.R.I.A.L**

"Heh, my name is Kagome" the leader of the Kage-tachi said as she grabbed Goku's fist.

"I'm Son Goku" Goku grinned as his nyoi-bo appeared in his other hand.

Goku whacked Kagome over the head and the young, leader laughed like an idiot; many chibi Buyo's were dancing right before her very eyes. Kagome giggled and he blinked at her as she let him go. Then both grinning idiots charged in for attack. Kagome blocked Goku's nyoi-bo and hissed in pain as she felt how hard it **REALLY **was. She jumped back and suddenly her bangs hid her eyes. It was creepy. Goku lowered his nyoi-bo and looked at her. Finally she showed her eyes, which were full of rage," THAT REALLY HURTS!"

**T.R.I.A.L**

Kikyo growled as she continued to look for the monk. Suddenly she found a gun pointed at her head. She frowned and gripped her bow.

"Give up."

"Hn… never."

"Wrong answer."

She flinched and closed her eyes and waited for her end. It never came. She opened her eyes and looked at Sanzo suspiciously. "Why didn't you finish me off" she queried. Her answer didn't come because the manager and cash register man came in looking angry.

Everyone stopped fighting as the manager let out a girlish scream, even though he was in fact a man. Kagome said," uh oh… I think the big boss is gonna be pissed off!"

"Damn right little girl."

"Now who's gonna pay for this or clean this mess up?"

The two groups looked around the area. The machines and many things were on fire. There were bullet holes and burn marks littering the place. Stuff was flipped over or completely destroyed. There were cracks in the floor and walls. Occasionally you could see a small drop of blood on something as well. All in all it was World War II all over again!

Kagome laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head," we're kinda… broke at the moment. Will an I.O.U suffice?"

"No!"

"But-"

"Everyone get a mop, broom, dust pan, dry wall, or whatever and CLEAN, CLEAN, CLEAN! And when you're done pack your bags and get your cute asses outta here."


	8. A Visit From Saiyuki

**'Blah' Thoughts**

**"Blah" Talking**

_**Blah **_**Inner Self**

**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN THEM!**

**Chapter 9: A Visit From Saiyuki **

The Kage-tachi were currently working at a small ramen booth for money. Right now; Sango was the chef, Kikyo was the manager, Ayame was the maintenance person, and Kagome, much to her dismay, was the cashier.It was about around 2:31 in the afternoon and so far they had made well over 10,000 dollars. It was obviously not because of the ramen... but because of the adorably, innocent 18 year old cashier.

Ayame had cut her finger and hissed as she blew and sucked on it. She mumbled something about 'rather be with Hakkai' and things like that. A mischievious smile tugged on Kagome's lips.

"Huh? You say Hakkai is what now?"

"Nothing!"

"Really? Well you _were _just talking about how you'd rather be with Hakkai than with us... is that right?"

"Yes! But that's because I'm getting sick of you guys." _That didn't come out right... or did it?_

_What? Doesn't she love us? _"Well like I wanna look at another girl's face all day!"

"W-... You're the one who had your mind in the trash while we were cleaning up that room!"

_**Flash Back**_

A very bored Kagome, who was busy scrubbing the floor with Goku, tilted her head to the side in curiousity. Her dear friend Ayame was blushing and staring at a certain someone's ass. They were half way across the room but she could have swore she heard the words, 'cute ass' pass from the wolf demon's lips.

"AYA-CHAN YOU'RE A PERVERT!"

Ayame blinked and blushed slightly. She explained," Kage-chan... I said that's a cute ass duster..."

Kagome laughed and back away slowly as she saw an extremely cute pink duster in Hakkai's back pocket.

_**End Flash Back**_

"You gave me a reason to think that... I've seen how spaced out you become when he talks to you."

Sango decided to join in on the conversation," well Kage-chan, you're the one that got all blushy when Goku-kun held your hand..."

Kagome growled. _Great... Sango's against me! _Her eyes darkened as her friends began to remember. _No, NO! NO FLASHBACK! OH DAMN! _

_**Flash Back**_

Kagome continously let out 'ows' as she scrubbed the floor with Goku. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the wrist she used to block Goku's nyoi-bo. She let out an 'eek' in surprise and dropped her scrub brush! The 'monkey king' came to her aid and gently grabbed her hand asking, " are you okay?"

Kagome blushed and nodded swiftly. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two.

"Um.. can you... leggo now?" Kagome said. But thought 'Oh my god he's so cute!'

_**End Flash Back**_

"YOU-WHO!"

The Kage-tachi jumped in surprise as Saiyuki appeared sitting on the counter top next to the cash register. Kagome smiled," Hi Saiyuki-sama! Where have you been? Why are you appearing now?"

Saiyuki placed a small finger on Kagome's lips to shut her up. She took a deep breath," First things first. Hello again everyone, I see you're all looking well. I've been watching over you silently... I see you've developed feelings for the Sanzo-ikkou." She winked at them. A look of sadness came over her face.

"Anyway, why are you here, and why are you looking so sad." Kikyo repeated Kagome's question.

"Okay...I have some information for you-"

"JUST TELL US" Kagome, Ayame, and Sango chorused eargly.

"Well, Naraku lives..."

All of their eyes darkened instantly. Saiyuki apologized," I'm sorry girls but it's the truth... a couple of days ago I saw a dark figure trailing you and I trailed him and found out it was Naraku. Without the Shikon no Tama he was barely passes as a threat. But be on your guard Kage-chan, he'll be targeting you! And as for the rest of you... be careful of who you trust and love. Remember your duty!" They nodded without a word. "Now there is one more thing I would like to tell you." the look of sorrow on her face became more prominent. The Kage-tachi frowned. "I can't be your guide anymore." she said.

Kagome clenched her fist as she saw Ayame tremble. _Oh Ayame... I'm scared too. _"What do you mean. You cant just tell us that Naraku lives and then say you wont help us anymore." Kagome yelled and her voice was raised because of the imminant stress of worrying about the threat of Naraku.

"I will be helping. Just not as directly as before. These two will be your guides in my stead." Saiyuki said. As soon as the words left her mouth the direction of the wind changed and heat the made them break out in a sweat. From nowhere appeared a young man with red hair and eyes like flames. He had dark skin and wore an express that showed no interest at all. Then it started to rain and the wind got colder. Again from nowhere appeared a girl with dark blue hair and light blue eyes. She too had had dark skin but she had expression that showed she was peppy.

"This is LunarAiko!" Saiyuki announced pointing to the girl. "And this is C.H. don't ask what it means only one other person knows what it means and that is LunarAiko." she explained.

"Pleased to meet you!" LunarAiko bellowed jumping up and down. "And you can call me Aiko! That's my brother!" Kagome though that she was sort of a little too happy but decided she was an okay person.

"Hi there!" Ayame said to C.H.

"I'm going to devour your soul." he muttered darkly. She cringed and backed away slowly. That guy gave her the creeps.

"Don't worry about him. He does that to everyone, he doesnt mean it." Aiko chimed.

"Well we have to leave you guys for a while but they'll be back." Saiyuki said they began to disipate.

_**Flash Back**_

A 15 year old priestess watched in horror as Naraku threw a deadly tentacle at her friend... Inuyasha. He besides her was the only one alive. The dog demon dodged it easily and lifted his Tetsuiga into the air and brought it back down to the ground.

"Wind Scar!"

A dark purple barrier gathered around the evil hanyou in time to protect him. Kagome let of her bow's string and let an arrow fly," that barrier's goin down!" The sacred-arrow slowly pierced through and the barrier collasped.

"DO IT NOW INUYASHA!"

"I'm on it! Backlash Wa-"

The life in Inuyasha's eyes faded away as Naraku's tentacle went through him... just like Kagome's other friends. Kagome screamed and ran to his side and checked his pulse... but it was too late. She sniffed and her vision became blurry as tears welled up in her eyes. Next to Inuyash's corpse was Kikyo's bow and a quiver of arrows.

_I-I couldn't save him..._

She swallowed spit as Naraku chuckled evilly. She growled and picked up the bow.

_I couldn't save anyone... _

She grew self-conscious as Naraku allowed her to ready an arrow and aim at him.

_They're all dead..._

A pale blue light surrounded her and slowly poured into the arrow.

"Kagome I want you to be my real sister."

_That's Sango's voice..._

"You can do it Kagome!"

_Shippo and Miroku too..._

"Keh, do what you have to do."

_Inuyasha..._

Kagome shook her head and rid herself of the voice. "DIE NARAKU" she let the arrow fly. Her eyes widened as it easily went through Naraku's barrier and purified him.

"How could a mere... imitation of Kikyo... defeat me?"

Kagome dropped to the ground panting heavily and began sobbing. Suddenly the Shikon jewel appeared hovering in mid-air in front of her very own face. It dropped down in front of her and she grabbed immediately... thus purifying it instantly!

_I defeated Naraku, but what does that matter my friends are dead._

The young girl watched in awe as a blinding white light swept across the bloody battle field. Slowly Sango rose and so did Ayame and Kikyo. Their pale faces returned to its normal color and their wounds healed. A small, gentle voice from no where said," I still need girls... now sleep." Instantly they all collasped.

_**End Flash Back**_

Kagome wiped away tears and said," that was Saiyuki-sama!" Ayame nodded as she stopped trembling.

"So Saiyuki brought us back to life and then sent us on this trial."

"Yes, but how could Naraku still live Kage-chan purified him."

"Maybe... Saiyuki accidently brought him back too and he managed to get to Shangrila as well."

"Hn..." Kikyo went into deep thought.

"Well now to pass the trial AND live we have to find a way home AND kill Naraku again." Little did they know there were eyes watching them both friends and foes.

End of Chapter

Well what do you guys thinks? Tell us and it'll be beneficial for all because that will make us update faster and we get more reviews so everyone win.


	9. KageSpirited Away

**'Blah' Thoughts**

**"Blah" Talking**

_**Blah **_**Inner Self**

**Disclaimer: Aiko- LEAVE COOL-HANYOU ALONE, HE SAID HE DOESN'T OWN THEM ALREADY!**

**Chapter 11: Kage-Spirited Away**

Kagome plopped down on her soft bed and sighed in contentment. She snuggled into her pillow and watched as Ayame did the same in her bed. Kikyo was already fast asleep and Sango was just relaxing...

"Kage-chan... you should go to sleep right away." Ayame said with a straight and serious face.

"Why?" Kagome asked curiosity dripping in her voice. Sango also sat up and looked at Ayame with interest.

"Because there's rumor that when a pretty-young girl is awake in this town in the middle of the night, a vampire comes and kidnaps them... the girl gets raped and killed" Ayame responded.

Sango rolled her eyes and laid back down.

"Are you pulling my leg or what?" Kagome asked, half believing Ayame's story.

"No its totally true" Ayame nodded and covered her head with her pillow and went to sleep.

Kagome turned off the light and dove under her covers...

'Great now I can't sleep because of that story... that bitch told me on purpose so I'd get kidnapped and raped and killed... did I mentioned raped?'

_**The Next Morning**_

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Sanzo's eyes snapped open as someone knocked on his bed-room door. He growled and got his gun ready as he went to the door.

"Who is it and what the hell do you want?"

"Open the door... now" a feminine voice responded, commanding him slightly. He opened it and there stood Kikyo.

"Yes?" he asked annoyed... He wasn't annoyed at her, but at how happy he felt to see her.

"Kagome." _What? Isn't she that brat who Goku keeps babbling about? _

"Yeah what about her?"

"She's been spirited away."

"Don't tell me you want me to help you look for her." He began closing the door but she stopped him.

"You're going to help..."

**T.R.I.A.L**

Ayame quickly knocked on room 393's door and bit her lip. _We were lucky to have booked to the same inn as Hakkai and the others again... _'I do feel guilty about the inn keeper though...' _Don't be he wouldn't tell us if Kagome checked out or what rooms the guys were in so... he had to face to consequences. _'Kay.'

Hakkai slowly opened the door and smiled at her. Fortunately she missed the hint of pink that spread across his face when he saw her. "Good morning Miss Ayame" he greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning Hakkai... um have you seen my friend?"

"Which one."

"Kagome."

"No I haven't. Not since I saw you guys checking in yesterday."

"Well, she's gone" Ayame half shouted.

"We'll help you look for her."

Ayame nodded and gave him a 'thank you' and stepped into his room as he ushered her in. Ayame watched as Hakkai began shaking a STILL sleeping Goku awake.

**T.R.I.A.L**

Sango balled up her fists in slight anger. 'Why do I have to look for that... that PERVERT! He could be anywhere...' She growled as he spotted him talking to some maid in the lobby... by the blush on her face it was obvious they were flirting.

The exterminator walked up behind and grabbed him by the ear... twisting it as she dragged him away, "Okay you're coming with me you letch!" She tried to ignore his shouts and protests... but to her it was too cute. A blush slowly appeared on her flawless skin.

Soon all the remaining members of the Kage-tachi and The Sanzo-gang were gathered in Sanzo's room.

"Don't you have any idea as to who would've taken her!?" Goku yelled and all the girls had a hard time concealing their smiles.

"I have an idea!" Ayame chimed in suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her with expectant eyes.

"Well, voice your opinion, Aya-chan." Kikyo said and Ayame nodded determinedly.

"It was…a vampire!" Ayame said dramatically and everyone but Goku sweat dropped at her statement.

"Oh! You mean the one from that story!?" He replied and Ayame shook her head yes.

"You idiots that vampire isn't real. Its just a story." Sanzo said swatting Goku with his fan.

"Actually, Ayame is right on the mark this time." they heard a familiar female voice chime in from nowhere. A the air got colder before them appeared LunarAiko. Then closely after they felt a sudden rush of heat and then C.H. appeared before them as well.

"Kagome unfortunately was taken by a rogue vampire." C.H. said in a bored voice.


	10. Damsel In Distress

**'Blah' Thoughts**

**"Blah" Talking**

_**Blah **_**Inner Self**

**Disclaimer: Aiko- LEAVE COOL-HANYOU ALONE, HE SAID HE DOESN'T OWN THEM ALREADY!**

**Chapter 12: Damsel In Distress**

Kagome sighed as she sat in a cell that consisted of four dirt walls and some bars. By the looks of it who ever had taken her away from her friends had brought her to a cave. It smelled rancid here like rotting flesh and it made bile pool at the back of her throat.

"This is what I get for being pretty and young I can gurantee you that Kaede never had this kind of problem. Dammit when I get outta here I'm gonna find a spell that'll make me old and unappealing too!" Kagome yelled to herself. Kagome thought for a moment 'Why the hell am I waiting for someone else to save me?! I'm super powered dammit!'

With that thought in mind the brunette stood up and tried to concentrate like Kikyo had taught her. 'What was that lessen she taught me about chi?' Kagome thought to herself. "You must find yourself before your true potential can be unleashed." she said in a horrible deep voiced imitation of her mentor.

Kagome sighed no matter how hard she tried she never really understand what Kikyo meant by that comment but she decided to try anyway. She would've used her super powered muscles but she wasn't trying to make too much noise and call attention to herself.

Kagome stood very still and tried to remember all the lessons Kikyo had taught about chi, spells, and all that mystical crap that looked cool but was a pain in the ass to actually do. She formed a few quick hands signs remembering what Kikyo said about the sacred seals being a key to unlocking chi. 'Rat, Snake, Dragon, Sheep' she thought as she performed the hands signs. She let the energy build and flow out of her hands. A ball of white-blue energy hovered before pushed it forward using her will.

The bars of her cell were gone in flash. The few that remained were singed and smoking. She smiled as she stepped out of the dank cell. "Now what should I do?" she asked to no one.

"Now you get your ass kicked girlie!" Kagome would have fought back if not for the fact that the vampire had snuck up on her and grabbed her around the neck.

"Let…go…of…me…you…bastard!" Kagome mumbled around the hand clutching her throat.

**T.R.I.A.L.**

"Kagome!" Goku yelled, trying to find the girl he couldn't shut up about. He was currently leaping from tree to tree like the monkey king he truly was. "Kagome!" he yelled again. 'Dammit! Where could she be?!' he thought.

The group had split up to find Kagome. Ayame and Hakkai had gone to check around the abandoned end of the town that they had been staying in. Kikyo and Sanzo had somehow managed to team up and check around a river that they heard may have housed some demons. Sango and Gojyo had went to investigate the nearby mountains.

Goku had decided search the forest on his own. C.H. and LunarAiko hadn't really been able to locate Kagome's exact whereabouts they said that there was someone blocking her link to them and so the group divided and set out to find her.

"Kagome would manage to get herself kidnapped by one the most sly breed of demon. Fuckin' vamps! And I was just about…" Goku couldn't finish his sentence because he could have sworn he'd heard Kagome's voice ring in his head.

"Kagome!" he yelled to the forest. He ran towards where felt more than heard the sound come from. Somehow he could just her presence somewhere close by. He ran further and that's when her sweet strawberry scent hit her nose. "Hang on Kagome!" he bellowed as he drew nearer to where he just knew she was bound to be.

End of Chapter 10

Hope you guys tune to the next chapter things get a little on the battle field and off if you get my drift lol.


End file.
